Seven Deadly Sins
by The Better Side
Summary: A deeper look into Vegeta's character and his thoughts.
1. Greed

I've been super slow on my DBZ updates and I apologize. I'll try and get those done. But for the time being, I decided to take a deeper look into our Saiyan Prince by using the infamous 7 deadly sins as my markers. Basically, it's short little one shots that feature Vegeta and somehow relate to the sin. Obviously, there will only be seven chapters.

So...I hope you all enjoy my prospective!

* * *

Greed

* * *

He watched them from his spot in the shadows as he did every night. The rise and fall of their chest, the slightly ajar mouths, the peaceful expressions. Years ago, he had convinced himself that his newly acquired night time activity was for no other reason than to make sure they slept okay. Especially considering that they were both much weaker than him and much more fragile.

Of course, now that they were growing, he wasn't sure he could use the same excuse. In fact, he was well aware that they could do without his checking.

But he soon found out that he could not stop.

From his spot in the hall, Vegeta stared at his son's sleeping figure. His _teenage_ son. At such age, he was perfectly capable of handling anything this planet had to throw at him. A boy who could hang with the best even though he slacked off on his training. The very same boy that Vegeta watched sleep every night. From the moment he returned home from his outer space trip years before and learned of the lavender haired boy's birth. His only son. His _heir_. One of the very few things in the world he was proud of.

Turning, walking and coming to a stop outside another bedroom door, Vegeta's dark eyes scanned the room. His eyes locked onto the blue haired female snoring softly. His daughter. His _eleven_ year old daughter. The girl who had managed to fill the void his son had left. The void of having someone who looked up to you no matter what. And also the girl who was recently discovering boys and would rather hang around the mall than around her dad.

He watched her for a moment longer and then walked off.

With silent footsteps, he entered the bedroom he shared with his wife, slid in on his side of the bed and closed his eyes.

So his secret remained. He would not indulge to anyone, not even to his wife, that he could not rest peacefully until he watched his kids. He would not let anyone know about the fears and insecurities that resided in him as he watched them evolve and mature.

And, in no way imaginable, would he ever tell a soul about his greed.

His greed for the love of his children.

*************


	2. Envy

* * *

Envy

* * *

Remarkable.

A word he wouldn't have expected to use for such circumstances.

With curious, dark eyes, Vegeta tilted his head to the side and watched as his son stretched out his chubby little arms and cooed. The sight disturbed the prince. Obviously, he wanted something and Vegeta wasn't quite sure he knew what it was.

With another stretch and whine, Trunks reached for his father once more. The impossibly long distance didn't seem to matter to the child. Finally, the man caught on and he narrowed his eyes. With a quick look around to make sure no one was present, he lifted the toddler and held him at arms length, inspecting the baby fiercely.

His eyes were blue, his hair was purple and his clothes were not that of a Saiyan warrior. With a grunt of disgust, Vegeta sat his son down on the ground and watched him crawl over to the stack of blocks in the corner. Apparently, the boy's intent had been to get to his toys and not fondle his father.

Vegeta peered down at his son with raged filled eyes. He could barely believe this was his flesh and blood. He did not resemble him at all. The characteristics of Bulma had overpowered his own genes. What an embarrassing turn of events. It was as if the woman was mocking him. Telling him that although he was the father, she was dominant. He growled. Even in the realm of childbirth, she made his life miserable.

Trunks giggled and the man watched as he began making a long line of blocks. When the child finished, Vegeta saw that the words on the side spelled out something unreadable. The little boy only giggled and clapped his hands, proud of his accomplishment.

Vegeta grew angry. He stomped over and sat down in front of his son. Trunks blinked up at him and held his gaze for a minute or two before smiling and clapping his hands some more. The unbridled joy on the boy's face was palpable. The laughter in his eyes was apparent. He was happy with the simple foundations of his small little world. Playing with blocks, using the bathroom and eating was all he had to do. It was all the little boy looked forward to.

The prince bristled. He didn't understand it. The boy's power level was drastically low, he had no tail, no inkling to his Saiyan heritage, he couldn't fly, couldn't speak, couldn't read or spell out comprehensible words. He was useless. Pathetic. A disgrace.

Which was why the widow peaked male was angry. Not at his son or his wife but at _himself_.

Because he felt the emotion stirring inside his chest. The berating, piercing one.

He felt the same way every time he saw Trunks. Every time he watched Trunks laugh and giggle and be joyous.

Envy.

Envy of the fact that his son would grow up happier than he ever did.


	3. Wrath

* * *

Wrath

* * *

Vegeta awoke with a start; his eyes flying open, his breath coming in one sharp gasp and sweat pouring down his face. He surveyed his darkened surroundings and immediately knew where he was. Turning towards his left, he saw what would confirm his whereabouts. Bulma was sleeping soundly, curling up on her side. He was in his room, in his home, in Capsule Corporation, on Earth.

He rolled silently out of bed and wiped at his face before walking out to the banister. The night sky was filled with stars and the moon shown brightly. It was a beautiful sight that should have eased anyone's jolted thoughts.

Anyone but Vegeta that is.

The night reminded him of the dark confides he had been kept prisoner at aboard Freiza's ship. The room where he was shackled and beaten. The place where he had also taken refuge against the lizard.

The stars reminded him of the bright balls of energy that use to dance in front of his eyes before he passed out. The balls that tore flesh of his body, that shot pain through his torso. The ones used for his punishment.

And the moon reminded him of the rather large beam that had sent his planet up in flames. The scaly lizard's beam. He could hear the echo of his people as they screamed and vanished and Freiza's cackling, piercing voice as he watched the mayhem he had created take form. The pale glow off the moon, the moon light that lit up the sky, only made him recall the skin of the Freiza whenever he stepped from the darkness.

With one last look up at the sky, Vegeta turned and journeyed back to his room. He slid back into bed and waited. Waited for the nightmares to plague his dreams once more. As they did every night.

Yes, there was nothing more frightening than the wrath of his memories.


	4. Gluttony

* * *

Gluttony

* * *

Pain.

It was unbearable, striking, breathtaking. He wanted it to stop, pleaded for it to stop yet relief never came. The pain only seemed to increase and beat at his body terribly. Blood pooled around his limp form and his cheek was smashed ungraciously into the cold, tile floor.

This was not how Vegeta should have been. This was not how he should have been. The Prince of Saiyans was not supposed to be lying on the ground, battered and broken beyond compare.

His father had once told him that one day, when he grew big and strong, he was to be a Super Saiyan. He would be the very first of their kind to achieve the title. Because he was the best. He was the strongest. He was the _Prince_.

But lo and behold, all Vegeta had achieved in his growing age was pain, misfortune and terror. He was a prisoner. Trapped under the iron fist of a despicable creature who wasn't even a Saiyan but could easily crush all of them if he so pleased. The humility of the realization, the pure brutalization of his people had left the prince nothing more than a shattered shell of what remained.

And what remained was only a beast. A savage, wild beast that never stopped, never faulted, never failed. It continued to haunt his life, steal his childhood and cause him nothing but cold dread.

That beast was his torment.

And nothing fed to it could satisfy it's never ending onslaught.


	5. Sloth

* * *

Sloth

* * *

She was crying.

She was crying and he could not make her stop. He _would_ not make her stop.

Vegeta watched the blue haired woman with her head in her arms and her body shaking with mournful sobs. He did not move, did not snarl, did not say a word, didn't react. He simply gazed at her. Gazed at her pretty face and her pretty hair and her pretty, swollen, red eyes. He stared at her for a long time, keeping to the shadows of the large building he had recently thought of as home.

He watched her bawl her eyes out without bothering to wipe her face. He could feel her distress, hear the anguish in her voice and see the unhappiness on her face. He could guess what she was crying over and he knew that his guess would have been correct.

The human.

The scar faced one that she had been dating, supposedly. It was a wonder to him why she would sob so much over someone as drivel as him but he didn't make a comment. He didn't need to make any comments. He didn't want to.

Because if he did step out into the light and reveal himself, if he did comfort her and make her feel better, if he did soothe her to sleep, if he did follow through with what his heart was suddenly leaning towards viciously then that would mean he cared. That would mean he was concerned about her well being. That would mean his heart went out to her.

And that was something Vegeta would not allow. He would not show weakness and he would ignore the grating in his chest from the sight of her heartbroken.

He turned and disappeared into the thick of the house and continued on until he could no longer hear her, until his ears were deaf with silence, until his heart ceased its reckless beating.

And so the prince repeated his vigorous training and forced the image of the woman deep down in his subconscious, a sloth to showing emotions.


	6. Lust

* * *

Lust

* * *

With an angry growl, glance of disgust and a curse, Vegeta slammed the door on the blue haired heiress of Capsule Corporation and proceeded to continue his training. Once again, she was bugging him. Insisting that he eat, that he come out and spend time with the boy and her, that he spent too much time in the Gravity Room. If he had to sit through one of her unbelievably long speeches once more, he might just send _himself_ straight to Hell.

With a sharp jab at the air, Vegeta recalled the disappointment in her eyes when he tried to shoo her away. The sadness that repelled off her form was almost disorientating. That was one thing he despised about her. Her emotions were too obvious, too unnerving. Didn't she see the downfall in her actions? The undeniable calamity that was sure to come from it?

He kicked upwards. Of course she didn't. No one understood. No one could recognize it. They were all too busy rejoicing and slacking off in the times of peace. They didn't see what would surely be their downfall. They didn't see the unseen evil lurking around, waiting for the opportunity to strike.

But Vegeta did. He was no fool to life. He would _not_ weaken just because _Kakarot_ was around. He snorted. No, that annoyingly, chipper, idiotic, third class Saiyan would not let him lose his focus. While the others slowly drowned themselves in content and bliss, Vegeta would continue to train.

Continue to reach higher obstacles.

Continue to be the _best_.

His lust for power could not be outranked.


	7. Pride

* * *

Pride

* * *

This couldn't be happening.

Vegeta lifted his head up and watched the sky darkened menacingly. He could hear the others talking but it was numbed out by his mind and its focus on the white dragon hovering in the sky.

Omega Shrenon.

The creature who had been too strong to be defeated by a Super Saiyan 4. He slammed his fist angrily against the rock he leaned against. Damn it. They had a chance. A ten minute chance that was no longer up for choosing. So where did that leave them?

Dead. Everyone. Everyone on Earth was going to die. The blutz wave machine was destroyed and the only person that could provide assistance to help was now dead. That person was Kakarot. He was now gone and so they could no longer fuse.

Vegeta was alert at once. He had a job to do. If Kakarot wasn't here then he was the next best. This was what all those years of training had led up to. All his paranoia. All his rage and pain.

Bulma and the others were in front of him, watching the sky with fearful eyes. He stared at her and contemplated whether or not to go to her. This would be the end, he knew. He was no match for Omega Shenron in his present state and so, he would experience his death on this fateful day. His time had finally come.

With frightening clarity, Vegeta realized that he wasn't ready to leave yet. He didn't want to die. He wanted to go home, take his daughter shopping, train with his son and fight with his wife. He wanted to go back to the normalcy of their every day lives.

He had became accustomed to it.

No. He had grown to _love_ it.

And now he wouldn't be able to enjoy the simple aspects of his life anymore. He wouldn't be able to spend time with the family he had shun for so long. The family he adored more than anything.

So Vegeta did not go to her. Because he feared that if he did, he wouldn't do what he was planning to do next.

He blasted into the sky and instructed them all to take Bulma's ship to get off of Earth was soon as they could._ All of them_. He told his son and Kakarot's boys not to follow and told them that if he didn't come back, they'd have to what Kakarot and him couldn't.

Then he flew away towards the dragon as he collected energy to completely eradicate all life on Earth. This was it. He'd try to take him down and, inevitably, he'd fail.

But he would not give up easily. He would not lie down and die quickly. Because he was fighting for something other than himself this time. He was fighting for his family. For his _friends_. For Kakarot.

And, most of all, he was fighting for Planet Earth.

The place he now called home.

The place that had admirably stolen the love he had once held for his race and carved it into something much more.

The planet that held his pride.

---------

Well that's it. I thank all the reviews! Makes me feel very good. On a side not: This chapter is set right before the last episode of GT. Hope you liked and I appreciate your reading!


End file.
